City of Dreams
by angiembabe
Summary: After getting into financial difficulty, Anzu gets a job working for the Ross family. Yugi comes to visit, meeting Jessie and the children. This is a birthday request for renecake426, and my first crossover.


This is a birthday request from renecake426. Happy birthday renecake426.

Being unfamiliar with the TV show Jessie, this posed quite a tough challenge, so I apologise is I have not portrayed the characters accurately. I did my best..honest.

If it seems a bit rushed it's because I only had one afternoon free to do it. I kind of ran out of time as I ended up having to work Saturday.

* * *

City of Dreams

New York City; often referred to as The Big Apple, was proving to be rotten to the core for Anzu right now.

It had been almost a year since she had moved there to study dance, and while the dancing was going well, she was running out of money. Everything was just twice as expensive as she had budgeted for. And now, her landlord had put her rent up.

When she said she couldn't afford the increase, he had made lewd suggestions that involved having sex with him once per week instead of the increase in rent. Of course she had refused and now she was about to be made homeless.

Anzu sighed as she sat in the canteen poking at her spaghetti bolognese with her fork. She was really missing her family, her friends and in particularly Yugi. She should probably tell him what was going on, but she just couldn't bring herself to admit that she was struggling. Partly out of pride, and partly because she didn't want him to feel that he should help her out financially. It was not fair to sponge off him and she had to prove to Yugi, her parents and herself, that she could stand on her own two feet.

But if she could not find somewhere affordable to live soon, she would have to tell them he truth.

"Hi, Anzu isn't it? Is it okay if I sit?" Jessie Prescott, a bubbly, attractive red head gestured at the empty seat opposite.

"Oh! Yeah.." Anzu recognised Jessie from the modern dance class they were both in. She seemed quite nice and friendly. "Jessie isn't it?"

"That's right. You're Anzu right? I don't think we've spoken much before." She held her hand out. Anzu accepted the handshake.

"If you don't mind me asking, is everything okay? You look a little unhappy," Jessie asked.

"It's nothing." Anzu looked up and saw the 'I don't believe you' look on Jessie's face. Sighing Anzu spilled her problems, telling Jessie about her cash flow crisis and her sleazy creep of a landlord.

"Ugh, he sounds like a real sleaze bag!" Jessie agreed. "I could put in a word for you with the family I work for? They are real cool, and I know they are looking for a new housemaid. It's a live in job, which will solve your accommodation crisis. All you need to do is a bit of cleaning, make the beds and help me out with the children."

"Would you?! That'd be great.. Thank you." A feeling of relief flooded her that she might get be able to continue with her dream.

::::::::::::

Her new employers, Morgan and Christina Ross, were real high flyers and seemed very nice. Anzu breezed through the interview and was asked to start right away.

The following day, Anzu was moving into the luxury penthouse. Her room was very small, but it was clean and comfortable. Nothing like the flea ridden dump where she had been staying.

As soon as she was finished unpacking, she was introduced to the children that Jessie was employed to look after. Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri and...

"Arghhhh! A crocodile!" Anzu screamed.

Everyone laughed. One of the boys, Ravi, bent down and petted the lizard. "This is Mr. Kipling, he is a water monitor lizard. He won't bite."

"Yeah, well I will take your word for it.." Anzu smiled, still unsure about the creature.

Luke sniggered. "Ravi tries to play duel monsters with him."

"Really? My boyfriend plays duel monsters." Luke's face dropped as soon as Anzu mentioned a boyfriend, he was kind of fancying his chances.

"Does he? Is he any good? Would he like to duel me?" Ravi asked, full of excitement.

"Yeah, he's pretty good," Anzu winked. "He is at university in Japan, but I'm sure when he comes to visit me he would duel you. How long have you been playing?"

"A while. Yugi Mutou is my number one hero, followed by Seto Kaiba. I want to learn to duel like Yugi!"

"He's got a long way to go," Zuri rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Anzu ignored the youngest girl's snipe at her adopted brother, instead feeling a sense of pride for her boyfriend. "Do you now? Yugi is my favourite duelist too." She smiled at Ravi, deciding to keep it secret that she was engaged to Yugi, for now.

The next morning, when she went to tidy the kids rooms, she noticed the posters on Ravi's bedroom wall. There was one of Yugi and another of Kaiba, along with pictures of some of the monsters. There was also a book on how to play duel monsters on the night stand. Anzu recognised it as one that Yugi had endorsed. There were lots of colour pictures of him in the book, with his tips on building a deck and how to use different deck types. Anzu skimmed through it, pausing to look lovingly at her boyfriend. She gently ran her finger tips over his features. Boy did she miss him.

Later that evening, Anzu video called Yugi on facebook. When he heard her plan, he agreed right away. It had been three months since they had seen one another.

::::::::::::

Everyone was going to be in for a very big surprise. Anzu's heart was beating extremely hard when Yugi called her from the cab to say that he was on the way from the airport and would be arriving at the penthouse very soon.

The children were sat doing their homework, while Jessie and Anzu supervised.

"Anzu, what on earth is up with you this evening? You haven't sat still for five minutes," Jessie enquired as Anzu got up and looked out of the window again, for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Yeah, we can't concentrate with you jumping up and down like that!" Emma commented.

A yellow taxi cab pulled up outside, and out stepped the familiar spiky haired, lean figure of Yugi Mutou. "He's here!" Anzu shrieked with joy and rushed out of the room, leaving them all bewildered.

"She's officially lost it," Zuri decided.

"Who's here?" Emma wanted to know.

"Why are we sitting here? Lets go and find out!" Luke suggested.

Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and followed.

Yugi approached the doorman. "Erm...excuse me, but this is the right place? I'm pretty sure it is."

He handed the slip of paper with the address scrawled in katakana text. The doorman stared at it blankly.

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot. You can't read Japanese." His face pink.

"Oh, is that what it is!" He verbalised the address and Yugi confirmed that was what he had written down.

"Then I'm at the right place. Hi, I'm Yugi Mutou, I'm here to see my girlfriend Anzu Mazaki."

"Hi there, I'm Tony, the doorman. I will let her know you've arrived."

Before he had chance to do anything, Anzu appeared, throwing her arms around Yugi and kissing him.

"Hey," Yugi chuckled, lifting her off her feet and spinning her round, kissing her in return. "I've missed you so much. Where are these new friends of yours you want me to meet?" He let go of her and bent down to pick up his bag.

She turned round to see five startled faces staring at her and Yugi. "There," she gestured towards them.

"That's.. that's.." Ravi was so excited that he was unable to spit out his sentence.

"Yugi Mutou," Luke finished for him.

_Wow, is he hot!_ Emma checked to see if she was showing enough clevage. She didn't care if he was dating Anzu, she was going to make sure he noticed her. "Hi, I'm Emma."

"Hi.. Nice to meet you Emma." Yugi did his best not to look at her chest as he returned her greeting.

As soon as they were all upstairs, Zuri turned to Emma with a smirk. "I saw you trying to flirt with him," she whispered.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you mean! It's not my fault guys find me attractive."

"Bertram, would you mind taking Mr. Mutou's bag to Anzu's room?" Jessie asked the rather lazy butler.

"Hmph." He put his newspaper down and reluctantly picked up Yugi's bag.

"I don't mind doing it myse..."

Yugi was cut off from finishing his sentence by Jessie. "No..It's what he is _paid _to do." She smiled at Bertram, who rolled his eyes and carried the bag to Anzu's room.

"You must be tired after your journey Yugi. I expect you would be wanting some coffee?" Jessie asked.

"I would prefer tea if you have it please," he replied.

"Yeah, they drink tea in Japan, Isn't that right?" Luke had learnt about Japanese culture at school.

"That's right...Luke is it?" Yugi replied, trying to remember the older boys name. He looked between the two boys. One of the boys, an Indian boy looked fairly shy. "So, which one of you is the duelist?" He guessed it was the younger, quieter one of the two.

"I...I am." Ravi's face flushed slightly.

"Well I am pleased to meet you Ravi," Yugi smiled kindly, holding out his hand for Ravi to shake.

Ravi grabbed his hand and almost leaped up and down with excitement. "Wow! I can't believe I am meeting you Mr. Mutou. You are my duelling hero."

Yugi looked nothing like he did in the pictures Ravi had seen. In the pictures of him duelling, he always wore black muscle shirts, leather trousers, studded wrist bands, belts and collar, making him look tough. The Yugi in front of him was wearing a maroon hooded top over a plain grey t-shirt, light blue denim jeans and red and dark grey asics trainers. His eyes were kind and friendly, and he sported designer stubble on his chin.

Anzu decided to have a word with him about the beard.

"Wow! I can't believe I am meeting you Mr. Mutou. You are my duelling hero. W. will you duel me?"

"Ravi!" Jessie scolded. "Mr. Mutou has had a long journey, he must be tired. He doesn't need you pestering him to duel."

"Sorry.." Ravi hung his head slightly.

"Please, call me Yugi, all my friends do," he chuckled. "I'm never too tired to duel. How about you go and get your deck Ravi?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Ravi ran to his room and came back with his deck. Mr. Kipling was padding along being him.

Upon seeing the lizard, Yugi's eyes widened. "Whoa! What in the! Is that a pet?"

"Yes, he is called Mr. Kipling. He is quite friendly. Here, would you like to see my deck."

"No.. no, don't show me yet. Let's duel first so I can see how you play. It would be unfair for me to know your cards before hand."

They spread a duel mat on the coffee table and everyone crowded round to watch the king in action.

"Can I go first?" An excited Ravi asked.

"Of course,"Yugi nodded. "We will each start with 8000 life points. But I warn you, I will not go easy on you."

"I don't want you to. I want to see how good you really are. I play Koumori Dragon **1500atk/1200def ** in attack."

"You forgot to draw your sixth card first," Yugi advised him.

"Oops." He hastily pulled a card from the top of his deck and added it to his hand, looking at Yugi expectantly.

"Is that the end of your turn?" Yugi enquired.

"Oh! Yes," he nodded.

"Okay, then I play Double Coston and sacrifice it to summon my Dark Magician. Then I equip him with Black pendant which raises his attack to 3000 and I use him to destroy your dragon."

"Oh no," Ravi whined, placing his dragon in the graveyard. He also lost 1500 life points.

"Your mistake was to play your dragon in attack without protecting it with any traps or spells," Yugi informed him. "I play two face downs and end my turn." Yugi placed Royal Command and Dark Magic Attack face down. Now it's your turn, don't forget to draw a card first."

Ravi drew a card and smiled I play a monster face down. He placed Old Vindictive Magician face down and smiled internally. Being a fan, he had quite a few of the cards that he knew Yugi used.

"My turn." Yugi drew a card and played it right away. "When I normal summon Yellow Gadget, I can add Green Gadget to my hand. Then I attack your face down with Yellow Gadget."

Ravi grinned, flipping the card. "Yes! I target your Dark Magician and destroy it." He couldn't believe he had actually destroyed one of Yugi's best cards. His face fell when Yugi smirked.

"I don't think so. I activate Royal command. Your effect is negated. Now Dark Magician attacks your life points directly."

Knowing that they all wanted to see his signature monsters, Yugi played his Dark Magician Girl during his next turn and finished off the rest of Ravi's life points.

"Wow, you were awesome. I couldn't even get near your life points!" Ravi was in awe.

"That's because you were rubbish. I bet I could do better," Luke boasted, brandishing his deck.

He fared no better. Again Yugi only needed three turns to win.

Afterwards, he went through the boys decks and gave them some advice on how to improve their decks and become better duelists.

:::::::::::

Later that evening, Yugi and Anzu were alone in Anzu's room, getting ready for bed.

Following a debate about his facial hair, Yugi conceded and shaved off his designer stubble, after Anzu declared. "I hate kissing beards, so the beard has got to go!"

A now cleanly shaven Yugi yawned, flopping down on the bed. "That was fun duelling with those kids, but they are a bit of a handful. What with the travelling as well I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Not too exhausted I hope?" Anzu said sliding alongside him seductively tracing her fingers down his now smooth face and neck. "I have been looking forward to having you to myself, all evening."

He glanced at her in her skimpy, lacy nightdress. "Then again, I'm not so exhausted that I can't make love to my beautiful girlfriend!" He wrapped his arms round her and kissed her passionately.

Rolling her onto her back, he leaned over her with their faces just inches apart. They looked into each others eyes lovingly as he brushed an errant strand of hair from her face.

"You know I've missed you so badly. How about we make up for lost time? I'm gonna make love to you _all _night."

"I would like that," she replied huskily, burying her fingers in his freshly washed hair and lifting her head slightly so that she could kiss him. She loved how silky his hair always felt after he had just washed it.

They didn't quite manage to keep going all night, weariness and jet lag sort of caught up with Yugi after about an hour. But Anzu didn't mind, she was just happy to have her Yugi to cuddle up to.

Laying propped up on her elbow she studied his face, taking in every detail as he appeared to be deep in sleep. "I love you Yugi," she whispered, gently caressing his cheek, his forehead and the end of his nose with her lips.

She snuggled back down to go to sleep. The bed was larger than a standard single bed, but still smaller than a double so there wasn't a great deal of room to move around. It was cosy, but she managed to position herself with her back to him, so that she could curl her knees up without kicking him.

It turned out that Yugi was not as deeply asleep as she had thought. He moved from his position of lying on his back and shifted until he was gently spooning her. A protective arm slid around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her tummy. "I love you too Anzu," he murmured sleepily.

Together, they both slipped into a sound peaceful sleep.

The End.


End file.
